


knowledge is power

by ravenraiyes



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Curses, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Not Suitable/Safe For Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenraiyes/pseuds/ravenraiyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally Jackson taught her little boy what he needed to know in the intimate department of his and Annabeth's relationship - hopefully he puts it to good use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	knowledge is power

**Author's Note:**

> my first time really writing something like this, so constructive criticism would be helpful!
> 
> hopefully you enjoy!

Percy hopes he’s doing this right, he thinks desperately as he fumbles with Annabeth’s bra clasp, smiling in triumph as he manages to unlatch the devious creation, leaving it to tumble off her shoulders, revealing…

_Wow._

He’s pretty sure his jaws are parted wide open in shock, and his hard-on gets even, well,  _harder_ , if possible at the sight of her breasts ( _boobs!_  his mind thinks gleefully) and then Annabeth’s lips are back on his, attacking fervently, nipping and sucking, and it feels really good, okay?

His mind goes blank, wholly absorbed in his current ministrations, making sure to coax and tease as many sounds out of Annabeth as he can when a delicious mewling sound erupts of her mouth, surprising her as much as him.  Smirking, Percy continues laving away at her collarbone, running his hands up and down her ribs, never stopping in one place, hands always wandering, fluttering, touching,  _running_  across her body.

Suddenly all their clothes are off - when did that happen? - and Percy’s fervently praying that sitting through Sally’s rigorous sex education was worth it as Annabeth pushes him onto the bed, doing this wonderful thing with her hips and _oh my god he’s going to die at the hands of this woman_ _._

Their lips collide once more in a heated frenzy until Percy pulls away, breathing hard in attempt to catch his breath because holy  _fuck_ _,_  that was amazing.

“Are you sure about this?” he asks, ever the gentleman, cupping her face in his hands, brushing his shaking knuckles against her cheeks - only to be answered with insistent nips on his lips, and he groans audibly (he is pretty sure by now that Annabeth  _will_  kill him), returning the gesture quite enthusiastically.

Flipping them over, he continues with his hands, touching, squeezing, and doing as much as he can to make Annabeth squirm. She huffs, raking nails down his back in retaliation, and Percy has enough of her smarmy attitude - it’s about time he puts that sex ed to use.

He can’t help it - he smirks as he finds that spot she’s dying to be touched at - and she’s a broken mess, begging him with _pleases_  and  _oh right there_  as his calloused fingers find that little nub that makes the stars explode and the universe align for her.

Breathing out heavily, she’s a mass of melted bones, and Percy takes this to be a good thing as she curses out his existence as his fingers fumble for that little piece of plastic, crinkling it over his length. He kisses her senseless as he slides home, peppering her face with little words of encouragement, making sure that even though his libido is on the line, he would wait for her to adjust.

“Are you alright?” he manages to grit out, and she offers a nod, tilting her hips slightly and it’s all Percy can do to let go right then and there because it feels so _damned good_.

“You can move,” she grins devilishly, hooking her legs around him, tugging him a little deeper, a mutual moan passing between the both of them. Taking it as his cue to start, Percy pulls in and out, moving faster and faster as Annabeth urges him on, and soon, his rhythm is more erratic as he feels his release coming near.

Percy gnashes his teeth in annoyance, but slips a hand beneath and finds that little nub again, rolling it between his fingers, smirking as (once again) Annabeth curses his existence and it’s like heaven - he must be dead because he just had sex with Annabeth - as stars burst behind his eyes and fanfare explodes as he rolls away from her, pulling out as he does so.

“Wow.” He breathes heavily, reaching over to twine fingers with this amazing girl, pressing kisses to her knuckles as he does so.

“Wow.” She echoes appreciatively, snuggling closer to him, positively glowing in the aftermath of their sex.

 _Guess the sex education was worth it,_  he thinks smugly as he twirls a blond curl around his finger, affectionately glancing down his Wise Girl snoozing in his arms.

..  
  
Somewhere in Manhattan, swaddled in the warmth of a salt-and-peppered haired man, surrounded by blue furnishings, a caring mother feels a sense of accomplishment, although she has absolutely no idea why.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt given to me by anonymous; can also be found @thewritingsofarambler on tumblr!!


End file.
